


s i m p l e || kageyama x reader

by masqurade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, trashy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say falling in love is   s i m p l e.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s i m p l e || kageyama x reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> for **elyse** who makes my life brighter
> 
> here is some trash

     They say falling in love is   ** _s i m p l e_**.

     To be honest, you didn’t know why that single thought had wiggled its way into your mind. One minute you were listening to your friends fangirl about the Karasuno volleyball team, and then before you realized it, a volleyball was flying towards your face at top speed. You didn’t have much time to react before you were found on the ground withering in pain. Even so, the thought to simply  _fall in love_  repeated itself over and over in your mind.

     Like, thanks brain. What a great time to think about  _that_  topic.

     Although your forehead was red and throbbing, no other injuries seemed to have been inflicted on your body. So instead of lying on the ground like an idiot while everyone panicked around you, you tried to stand back up.

     What a mistake that was.

     The first few seconds back on your feet were fine.  _Fine_  – the word you defined yourself as just before you collapsed into someone’s strong hold. Your face was pressed against the stranger’s chest, making it so you were unable to see who your savior was. Perhaps this was for the best, you had decided, after feeling a comforted warmth spread across your body where said stranger had his arms placed firmly around you. Maybe it was because of being hit in the face by a volleyball that almost looked to be going seventy miles an hour. Yes, that was probably it. You weren’t yourself, oh no, but you felt yourself wanted to be spoiled by this person who’s gentle touch was sending butterflies into your stomach.

     “Are you okay?”

     The stranger’s voice sounded cold, yet worried. Reluctantly prying your face off his chest, you stared wide-eyed at a raven-haired man looking down at you with piercing black eyes. The tone of his voice didn’t match his soft expression. The way his lips twisted up into an awkward smile that could freeze even the devil, you almost burst out into giggles. He was definitely adorable and dorky.

      _Kageyama Tobio_. Your brain screamed the name at you. The information most likely coming from past conversations with your friends. He was the setter. On of the new first year recruits.

     You found yourself smiling blissfully back at him. “I’m fine. Thanks.”

     “I’m… sorry… my aim was off…”

     The apology appeared forced, though, not in bad way. His flushed cheeks made up for the indiscretion and you just continued to smile.

     “It’s okay.”

     Kageyama nodded at your reply. However, his arms stayed wrapped around your waist. You didn’t mind this one bit. In fact, it was more than welcome. Taking advantage of your situation, you closed your eyes, burrowing your face into his chest. You deserved to be spoilt. After all, he  _did_  hit you pretty hard with that volleyball of his. The least he could do was pamper you.

     The thudding of your heart could be heard even with all the yelling and constant apologies that you realized were being directed at you. You paid the others no mind. All your attention was focused only on Kageyama, whose hold seemed to tighten around you as he started to yell at an oranged-haired male who seemed like he was looking at death itself.

     It was there, you realized, that falling in love, in fact, was   ** _s i m p l e_**.


End file.
